Makorra ONESHOTS
by Makorrian316
Summary: Series of Random Makorra Oneshots : Hope you guys like!
1. It's Too Early

"Korra. Korra. Korra. Korra." He said, poking the unconscious girl in the arm every time he said her name. She groaned and rolled over in his bed. He had been trying to get his girlfriend to wake up for at least 20 minutes.

Mako smirked as a new idea ran through his mind. He grasped the bed sheet that Korra was sleeping on and pulled it off of the bed, dragging her along with it. She groaned in annoyance and simply yanked the pillow off of the bed and began to continue her rest on the floor.

He sighed and layer down on the floor next to her. He placed butterfly kisses along her neckline and she pushed him away.

"Let me sleepppp. It's too early."

He scoffed at her, "Korra it's well past noon."

She snuggled into his pillow and mumbled, "what's your point?"

He chuckled at her silliness. "Well, if I can't wake you up nicely-"

"pulling me onto the floor counts as 'nice'?"

He ignored her interruption and stood on his knees, leaning over her, "-then I guess I'll just have to do _this!"_ He moved his hands to her mid section and started to tickle her.

Her eyes widened, now fully awake, as she squealed and screeched. She squirmed, desperate to get out of his grip but he would not let go of her.

"No! Mako stop!" She attempted to sound threatening and demanding but that was hard to accomplish with him tickling her.

She _hated _being tickled and he knew that.

"Damnit Mako stop! I'm awake!" He was laughing hysterically as his hands slowed to a stop. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. Mako rose to his feet to find Korra with a murderous expression on her face.

He coughed to stop his laughing when he noticed her annoyance.

"Awh come on Korra don't be mad" he said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her torso, but she didn't make any move to remove her arms from her chest.

"That was not fair, Mako" she said with her pouty annoyed face.

He smirked at her and leaned his head down to hers, "Lemme make it up to you," he mumbled and pressed his lips to hers.

At the simple lip contact, Korra forgot that she was annoyed at him and maneuvered her arms around his neck to kiss him back. He smirked against her lips, and thought to himself, "I win".

A/N: So? What do ya think? :D I read and LOVE every and ALL reviews! Anyone want a specific prompt?


	2. Wounds

Rating: K

Summary: Mako tends to Korra's wounds.

Makorra, 150

Korra sat on his bed while he tended to the wound on her cheek.

She winced as he poured some sort of evil liquid on her cuts and shivered as he blew on it to stop the burning. The feel of his mouth so close to her skin made her let out an involuntary moan.

He stopped blowing and pulled back so she could see him raise his eye brow.

She blushed and he smirked.

He dragged his lips down her neck, making sure to avoid the scrape that was there.

He laughed when he herd her moan again. He was having fun torturing her.

And HELL was it torture.

"I hate you," she said breathlessly.

He chuckled against her skin, "no you don't." He continued to bandage her wounds and when he was finished she kissed his forehead and mumbled, "you're right. I could never hate someone I love."


	3. I'll Keep You Safe

What if Korra was kidnaped by equalists instead of Tarlock. What if she was in the prison that the crew went into looking for her in. And Mako was the one to find her. And what will Asami's reaction be when she see's Mako carrying her? May or May not be a One-shot. Takes place in episode 9.

Mako, Lin, Tenzin and Asami ran down the dark tunnel. The cold brick walls surrounding them. Mako's blood was pulsing with adrenaline. They needed to find her. Everyone stopped and Tenzin blew two chi blockers into a wall. Lin closed her eyes and concentrated on her earth bending. Then she said, "My metal benders are down this hall". Mako's heart plummeted. Why hadn't she mentioned Korra?

"What about Korra?" He said with worry laced into his voice.

"I don't see her yet." She said and then disappeared as she took off running down the corridor.

Mako gritted his teeth. She had to be here. He ran up to the barley conscious chi blocker, who was currently lying on the floor and grabbed the from of his shirt. Mako pressed him against the wall.

"Avatar Korra. Where is she." He spat through gritted teeth. The man didn't respond.

Mako held the man off of the ground and pulled back his fist, "I'll ask you one more time-" Mako's fist lit on fire and the Chi blockers eyes widened in fear, "-Where is she?" He yelled letting the anger and determination seep into his voice. The anti-bender pulled on Mako's arm, desperate to free himself without giving the benders the location of the Avatar. But his efforts were futile. The fire bender's anger was adding to his strength.

"She's down the hall to the right!" Mako dropped the man to the ground and took off running in the appointed direction. Not giving a thought about the fact that the equalist could have been lying to him. Not caring if Bolin, Tenzin or Asami were following him. He just need to get to Korra.

"Korra!" He shouted down the hall, lined with cells.

If she hadn't been wearing her light blue shirt he would have ran right past her. Her back was to the door and her head was down. "Korra!" Mako sighed in relief. He used his fire bending to weaken the lock and kicked the metal door in. She didn't move. And her lack of reaction was frightening him.

"Korra?" He yelled as he ran over to her. He knelt by her side and stroked her damp cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open at his touch.

"Mako?" She whispered. He wasted no time in clutching her to his chest, careful not to irritate her wounds.

"Are you okay? I'm here now. Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here".

'Nothing is going to be okay. Everything is broken beyond repair.' She thought to herself. "I missed you" she said simply.

His eyes were glassy but he didn't shed a tear. He gently pressed his lips to her cheek. Asami didn't cross his mind once. "I missed you too". He lifted her up and carried her bridal style from the cell. The last thing she saw before she passed out was air-temple island and it looked so far away.

Asami ran up to Mako and hugged him- not even caring that he had a unconscious and damaged Korra in his arms. He quickly pulled away from her. Fearful that she had caused her wounds to hurt.

"Be careful Asami!" He yelled at her. Asami put her hands on her hips and glared at the deathly pale girl in his arms. Asami's jealousy was getting the better of her.

"So what she's more important to you than me?" She hissed bitterly at her boyfriend.

"Asami? She's an inch away from death! Of course I care more about her at this second!" He snapped at the Diva before him.

Asami had a hurt look on her face but he didn't give a shit. All he was focused on- and all he cared about, at the moment was Korra.

The raven haired girl snapped him out of his thoughts for the water bender he was currently cradling in his arms,

"So what I'm your girlfriend!" She repeated.

He glared at her. How could she be so shallow and heartless? "How could you say 'so what'? When you found out your dad was an equalist she didn't say 'so what' about you! She said that you needed me!"

Asami huffed in frustration, "yeah, but I'm your girlfriend!". Mako was getting annoyed at her broken record imitation.

"And she's my best friend!" He yelled!

"But I'm your girlfriend! I should come before your friends! And she has feelings for you! You shouldn't be hanging around someone that likes you like that when you have a girlfriend!"

She had pushed his temper over the edge and he said something he knew to be true. But not something he wanted her to find out in anger. "I know that she likes me you bitch! And I'm in love with her!"

Asami gasped. He fixed his gaze on the hurt girl in his arms, hoping that she hadn't woken up in the midst of all the yelling. He didn't know it, but Asami was analyzing his expression when he was looking at her. He stared at Korra with pure love and worried eyes. She audibly sighed.

"So- where are we now?" She asked him hesitantly. She didn't want them to break up. She did- after all- love him.

It was Mako's turn to sigh as he looked at her. "I think we should break up."

"But-but remember what Korra said? She said that I-" Mako cut her off mid sentence.

"Korra was wrong. She needs me more." Tears were leaking from her eyes when he fixed his gaze back onto the Avatar. She turned and walked away from him.

He walked over to Tenzin's sky bison and layer her down in the sattle. He ran a hand down her face, "You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you and I'll always be here for you. I'll keep you safe."

Review:) should I add anther chapter? :) 3 XO ~aLeX


	4. Aftershock

Summary:

Korra gets her bending taken away and Mako wants to comfort her. To make her forget and to ease her pain.

Rating: K

Words:

Korra has spent the past few days in her room with the door locked. Trying to bend. She has lost not only her water bending but the other 2 pieces of herself as well. She has spent her whole life with one objective. To learn how to bend. To train. To fight. To keep peace. To be the avatar. Now she felt like nothing. She was nothing. After the first few days the tears and shock of the situation had subsided and the reality set in. She didn't cry any more and she wasn't eating. She's just been staring at the wall.

Her friends had been coming by but Pema would let them in. Korra told Pema not to let them in. She couldn't face them. She was such a failure. Amon had left Republic city and moved his army to the North Pole. And she couldn't stop him.

After he had stolen her bending from her, she passed out. As she fell over Mako was the one to catch her before she hit the ground. When she woke up she was in her room back at Air Temple Island. Mako was sitting by her bedside. She immediately sent him out and after a few moments of arguing he finally obeyed, not knowing that she would not let him return.

As she stared at the soft orange walls she began to feel claustrophobic. The thoughts and horrid memories were surrounding her, choking her. She need out. She needed to leave Republic City. Too many bad and hurtful memories had taken place here. She grabbed her small bag and began to silently maneuver her way out of the large temple. The air benders and guards were asleep so she had not problem making her way to the edge of the island.

She began to run. Not knowing where she was going until she was already there. She was at the cliff on the west side of the island. The cliff she had jumped off of to watch her first pro-bending match. When she first met Bolin and Mako. She needed an escape and this was her way out. she began to walk the length of the cliff until she her a voice behind her that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" The handsome fire bender asked her, rhetorically. She didn't turn around. She was so close to being free. She wasn't about to let him stop her. She took a couple small steps forward and realization washed over Mako in a tidal wave. "Don't you dare, Korra." He growled.

She didn't look at him, "You can't stop me." She stated and made her way towards thee edge of the cliff. Still a few feet short of the edge.

"Don't do it Korra. Don't jump." He said to her. Slight panic setting into his voice. She attempted to ignore the pain and pleading in his voice. In the moment it took her to clear her thoughts Mako lunged towards her and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. She gasped in surprise but didn't fight him. Her emotional overload began to leave her mind and she could think semi-clearly now. She twisted herself in his arms, so that she could clutch his shit in her hands, and cry into his chest. One of his hands stayed around her waist and the other stroked her hair that was currently out of its usual style.

Once she calmed down Mako held her at arms length and forced her tear filled eyes to meet his. "You're going to be okay" he told her softly. She didn't respond, but looked away. Her crying left her drained and weak. He lifted her up with ease and carried her bridal style back to her room. He laid her down and held her hand, looking at her pale face.

"You can't scare me like that Korra". She kept her face angled away from his. She knew what she would find in his eyes. Disappointment. Anger. Confusion.

"I didn't mean to scare you". Which was true, she never meant to scare him. For him to catch her in the act.

He sighed and caressed the side of her face, "I know you didn't. Promise me you'll never try anything like that again", he said to her, completely serious.

"I don't have any purpose Mako. I shouldn't be alive anymore. If I die the next Avatar would come, and the sooner the better."

His eyes became stiff as he looked at her, "you are NOT going to die Korra. I won't allow it."

"I just want everything to go away Mako. The horrible memories, the pain, the suffering and sorrow. I just ant everything to disappear."

Mako wanted to take away her pain. To make her happy. He wanted to be the one to put a smile on her face. He wanted to tell her everything he felt and that she meant everything to him. The best way to do that, he thought, was to kiss her. And that is exactly what he did.

Mako leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Pouring all of his feelings into that simple contact. Her small hands made her way to his unnaturally perfect hair and his remained on her face. He kissed her like there lives depended on it. Like it was the last thing he would ever do. He didn't think about Asami or anyone else.

Korra felt her breath catch in her throat when he leaned in to kiss her. When his lips touched hers her body was on fire. He kissed her with so much passion that she got butterflies in her stomach.

He pulled away slowly and leaned his forehead to hers. They were both panting and their hearts were racing.

"Mako?" She whispered nervously.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me again." She told him and he smirked.

He gently pulled her onto her feet so he could pull her body closer to his. He leaned down and let her know how much she means to him. Afterwards, they both slept in her bed and her head was resting on his chest. He breathing was soft and even as she slept. Before she drifted off into unconsciousness, she herd Mako whisper, "I love you" into her ear. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips, in the strong arms of the man she loves and she slept peacefully for the first time in what seemed to be forever.

A/N: :) hope you guys liked it! Give me your ideas for the next one!


End file.
